Team Effort
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Warning: Rated M for a good reason for yuri and hentai. The first part is a Weiss and Yang pairing, follow by a Ruby and Blake pairing. Eventual RubyXWeiss and YangXBlake pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Team Effort

A/N: It's the only title I could come up with. This is rated M for a good reason. Hentai and Yuri, so if you don't want to read this, you don't have to. Otherwise enjoy. :)

Yang is the kind of girl that is somewhat free-spirited. Usually, she is open and adventurous around majority of her friends and her sister, Ruby. And by open and adventurous, it involves her needs and desires. One day, after having classes, she sneaked out of having lunch with her team and team JNPR and went back to the dorm room early. She wanted to "blow off some steam" and laid on her bed. What she was thinking about the most is what turns her on and proceeded to touch herself. She then thought of Blake, who she has been in love with for quite sometime, and wanted to be with her. However, she could never make a move or even ask her anything regarding her feelings, but at least she was her friend, and she just wanted to do more than that. She increased her pace and moaned, but tried not to moan loud enough for anyone outside the dorm room hear her. She was nearing her climax, when suddenly the door had opened.

'Son of a-' Yang thought. She looked down from her bunk to see who it was and it was Weiss. She could see Weiss was angry about something, and saw her sat on her bed thinking.

"Oh, so you were here the whole time?" Weiss said, noticing Yang.

"Yeah. I was tired so I came here." Yang said, then thought 'Come on leave, I was about to finish!'

"I'm just upset because of how these classes are getting harder and everyone is acting all crazy." Weiss said.

"Do you feel alright?" Yang said, getting down from her bed and sat down next to Weiss.

"I'm just aggravated, worked up, I feel like I need to relieve some stress or something!" Weiss said.

Yang knew what she meant based off of the description, Weiss was sexually frustrated. Yang faced similar stuff and it's why she was at it before Weiss came in.

"Are you, sexually frustrated Weiss?" Yang said what was on her mind and Weiss blushed.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Weiss said still blushing.

"Well, when I'm like that, I just touch myself and stuff. Even just a moment ago-" Yang stopped herself because she was going into too much detail.

"What?! Tired my ass! You were doing something indecent were you?"

"Well you do it too don't you?!"

"I uhh... I mean NO!"

"Come on Weiss. We are a team. At least lets know more about our secrets. Ok I admit, I was doing that, but can't you at least say you do it too?"

"You really want to know?" Weiss said facing the ground.

"Yes."

"Ok. I do it too. But since we live in the same dorm room together with Ruby and Blake, I can't even get anywhere." Weiss blushed a deep red and just tried to stay calm.

"Well, maybe I can help." Yang said as she placed her hand on Weiss' knee and rubbed her hand up her thigh toward her skirt.

"Wha-! Yang!"

"Shh. Just relax." Yang whispered in Weiss' ear, making Weiss actually turned on. Weiss then just reacted and kissed Yang. They made out but then Weiss broke the kiss as she was trying to not go too far.

"Sorry. I just felt like doing that." Weiss said as she blushed.

"Don't worry." Yang said as she kissed Weiss again and the two made out of what felt like minutes. Yang then pinned down Weiss, still kissing her, and broke the kiss so they both can breath. Yang removed Weiss' white jacket and got a good look at her. "You have a nice body, Weiss."

"Thank you. So do you. Especially with, those." Weiss looked at Yang's breasts and blushed.

"Maybe one day you'll develop with a nice body."

"I'm hoping I do." Weiss removed Yang's jacket and once again kissed her. She groped her breasts, causing Yang to moan, and removed her shirt. Yang was wearing a bra and she removed Weiss' blouse and saw she was not wearing one.

"So you don't wear bras?"

"I do. But today, I didn't want to."

"So you were planning to actually play around in here by yourself if you know what I mean." Yang smirked and Weiss blushed and grew silent. Weiss then removed Yang's bra and got a better look at her. Weiss mind felt blank and she licked Yang's breasts. She glided her tough around her nipples, making Yang more tense. Weiss stopped because she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." Weiss blushed. Yang then returned the favor and licked Weiss' neck making her moan and move around and she brought her mouth to her breasts to give her the same pleasure.

"I'm not." Yang said and unzipped Weiss' skirt and brought her tongue down to her panties. Weiss moaned and was feeling amazed at how Yang was teasing her, that she almost shouted.

"Come on!" Weiss said and Yang smiled and removed her panties and dove in between her legs. She started licking Weiss' private area and she continuously moaned in pleasure. "Oh Yang!" She said and was close to reaching her climax. "Yang! I'm gonna-! I'm cumming!" Weiss climaxed and Yang got as much as she could.

"Now that was something." Yang said as she moved in to kiss Weiss. Weiss held her head, enjoying the taste and did not want to stop. But then she wanted to do the same to Yang. She pinned her down and took off her shorts and then her panties. Yang felt nervous as Weiss began to dive in between her legs. The moment Weiss' tongue made contact, Yang was about to climax as she was so close to finishing earlier, but Weiss did that for her. "AH! I'm cumming!" Yang yelled and climaxed on Weiss' face.

"Wow!" Weiss said amazed by Yang's results. "A little premature aren't you?"

"No." Yang panted. "I was actually close to finishing before you came in."

"Oh. So you were doing something indecent."

"Well you had the same idea."

Weiss smirked and dove back in between Yang's legs and gave her another go. Yang moaned again and after a few moments, she brought Weiss' head up to hers and started licking her face, before making out with her to enjoy the taste. She re-positioned herself and Weiss to where they were both scissoring each other and it became intense. The two moaned in delight as they were close to reaching their climax.

"Yang! I'm gonna cum again!" Weiss said.

"Me too! Together! Together!"

They both screamed as they climaxed and took a few moments to breath and they made out once more. Yang pulled the covers over her and Weiss and cuddled with her lover.

"That was amazing Yang. You are amazing." Weiss said.

"You are too." Yang said.

"What about Ruby and Blake what if they walk in on us?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Yang said teasing Weiss.

"Well... I kind of want to do it with Ruby." Weiss said.

"Really? You love Ruby?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good to know. I actually love Blake. I was even fantasizing about her earlier."

Weiss giggled on how they were being too honest with each other. "Well I guess we are friends with benefits."

"Anytime you want." Yang winked.

"Although, we could help each other get together with Ruby and Blake."

"That sounds like it could be a challenge. But I like the idea. Let's do it."

"Alright." Weiss and Yang drifted off to sleep, and were going to plan on how to get Ruby and Blake to notice them.

A/N: Ok, so yes there is going to be more. But it's going to contain yuri and stuff so don't expect too much non-h related stuff. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Team Effort

A/N: Warning, Contains yuri and lemon. Read and Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Ruby and Blake were in a classroom, next to the library. Normally, Blake would spend her time studying and reading in the library, but recently went into the classroom next door to get more peace of mind. It also includes her helping Yang and Ruby with their assignments, when they easily got bored and disrupted the other students in the library. The classroom was relatively small, and was never used by other teachers or students. Some would assume it was haunted, but it was just so previous students would be able to enter the classroom, and not have to worry about anyone else barging in.

Ruby was having a hard time trying to work on one of Professor Oobleck's assignments, mostly because his lectures were always spoken at a hundred miles per hour. Yang had go to the dorm room earlier and Weiss went back as soon as lunch with Team JNPR was over with. It was just her and Blake, who was now reading a book, while supervising Ruby at the same time. Ruby was getting bored and it caught Blake's attention.

"You need to be more focused." Blake said.

"How can I? Oobleck's assignments are very hard." Ruby said.

"Listen. All you have to do is write a one page essay describing how Faunus are able to do certain things." Blake said.

"But that's the problem. I don't know what Faunus actually do." Ruby said.

It got quiet for a few moments and Ruby broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, Blake. Your a Faunus! What can you do?" Ruby said.

"Nice try. But you need to read about other stuff than ask me what I can do." Blake said.

"Awwww. I wish I was done. Maybe I should have gone with Yang, if she didn't have one of her 'alone times'." Ruby said.

"What do you mean 'alone times'?" Blake said, now curious.

"Well she sneaks off to go back to the dorm sometimes to-, I mean, Nothing! Never mind!" Ruby said, now focusing on her work.

"What does she do?" Blake said, putting down her book.

"I didn't say anything. So nothing." Ruby said.

"No, you better tell me. I have the right to know." Blake said.

"I can't tell you!" Ruby said.

"Fine. I will tell you what I can do as a Faunus." Blake said, bargaining.

"She goes to the dorm, alone, to... relieve some stress." Ruby said.

"Like, load her gauntlets with her incendiary rounds?" Blake said.

"No she... well." Ruby said, being embarassed.

"Just tell me." Blake said.

"She goes in the dorm to touch herself when she feels sexually frustrated, or just wants to have fun." Ruby said.

"She WHAT?!" Blake said.

"Does it matter? Now what is it you do?" Ruby said.

"It does matter! It's in OUR dorm room. Above my bed!" Blake said, blushing.

"So? Don't you do it too?" Ruby said.

"Well... wait what about you?" Blake said.

"Uhhh... Ok, I'll admit it. Yes. I do it too." Ruby said, blushing.

"WHAT?!" Blake said.

"Oh come on! We all do it! It just... just feels sooo good!" Ruby said, being slightly passionate and hysterical.

"Yang told you that did she?" Blake said.

"Ok, she did. But I actually love it." Ruby said.

"Well ok then." Blake said.

"So... what about you?" Ruby said.

"I... do it too." Blake said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ruby said.

"But even though I do it alone, I always wanted to know what it feels like with someone." Blake said.

"Same here. But I don't know if I ever will." Ruby said.

Blake looks at Ruby and gets up out of her chair. She walks over to Ruby and she looks at her.

"Maybe we should take a little break." Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said.

They stare at each other and Blake moves in to kiss Ruby and Ruby embraces the kiss. Their minds grew blank as they kissed passionately. The two began to make out for what felt like minutes, but then they eventually stopped to move to the next level.

"Blake... do you know how to..." Ruby said, trying to find her words.

"Don't worry. Most of my books I've read were actually Romance Novels." Blake said.

"So... they talk about sex?" Ruby said.

"Of course. Normal sex with guys and girls. And even stuff related to guys with guys and girl with girl action." Blake said, smiling and blushing on the subjects at hand.

"But what if someone comes in?" Ruby said.

"Don't worry. No one ever comes in here because they think it's haunted, when clearly it was meant for stuff like this. And for studying." Blake said.

"Ok." Ruby said as she moves in to kiss Blake once more.

Blake traced her hand down Ruby's neck and to her breasts. She began to grope her breasts, making Ruby moan intensely while they were kissing. Blake was actually enjoying it and was surprised by how Ruby's breasts were quite big, despite the fact she was two years younger than Blake. Ruby got out of her chair to stand up, still kissing Blake, and they moves to the floor. Blake was on top of Ruby and she started to remove some of Ruby's clothing. She managed to remove her red hood and long-sleeve shirt, exposing her breasts. Blake took off her bra and began to glide her tongue around Ruby's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. Blake stopped and began to undress herself. Ruby helped her by taking off her shirt and bra and she gave Blake the same treatment with her breasts, as Blake did to her. Blake felt her mind grew blank and was really enjoying it. But what Blake started to think about was Yang. Based on how Ruby pointed out what she really does, when they are not in the dorm room with her, Blake started to imagine Yang doing stuff that Blake actually wanted to do with her.

"Something wrong?" Ruby said.

"No. It's just... I'm just thinking about what you said about Yang." Blake said.

Ruby giggled, thinking it was cute, and kissed Blake again.

Blake unzipped Ruby's skirt and began to rub Ruby's private area. Ruby stopped her, as she wanted to take of Blake's pants and do the same. She removed Blake's pants and panties and Blake removed Ruby's panties as well. Blake re-positioned herself to where she was on top of Ruby again and she started to grind on Ruby. Ruby started to feel light-headed, as the pleasure Blake was giving her was so good.

"Blake! I'm gonna... cum!" Ruby said and she climaxed. Blake giggled by the expression Ruby had after doing so.

"You are really sensitive are you?" Blake said.

Blake re-positioned herself to where Ruby's head was between her legs and Blake's head was between Ruby's legs.

"Come on. Do it." Blake said, wanting Ruby to go with it.

Ruby started to lick Blake's core, making Blake moan loud enough to almost be heard outside of the classroom. Blake began to lick Ruby's core, enjoying the taste as Ruby kept giving Blake intense pleasure. Blake could feel Ruby's moans and noticed her legs slightly twitching, knowing that Ruby was almost at her limit again.

"Blake! I'm going to cum again!" Ruby said.

"Me too! Please, let's do it together!" Blake said.

The two continued at a faster pace, to the point where they both climaxed at the same time. Blake decided to lap up as much as she could from Ruby and Ruby did the same to Blake. Still on the floor, Blake got up to lay next to Ruby and they kissed again, enjoying each other's taste. They cuddled for a few moments, trying to regain their strength.

"That was amazing Blake!" Ruby said.

"You were amazing too Ruby." Blake said, smiling.

"So, were you thinking of Yang the whole time?" Ruby said.

"Just earlier. But all I could think about was you after that." Blake said.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"But to be honest. I do love Yang. And I have been wanting to do it with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way." Blake said.

"I'm sure she does. Especially if you do to her, what you did with me, she might love you in a heartbeat, and more." Ruby said.

"You sound just like her." Blake said.

"I am her sister after all." Ruby said and they both giggled.

"But too be honest, I actually love Weiss." Ruby said, blushing.

"You do?" Blake said, surprised.

"Yes. Just thinking about her is enough for me to, well... be like this." Ruby said.

"Weiss is pretty after all." Blake said.

"You know, we should try to get together with them." Ruby said.

"You mean, you want me to help you get together with Weiss and you will help me get together with Yang?" Blake said.

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Ok then. It's a deal." Blake said and they both get ready to get dressed.

"Speaking of deals, will you tell me what you do as a Faunus, so I can finish this assignment?" Ruby said.

"Maybe." Blake said, gathering her things.

"Or... I could just write about what we just did! That should count, right?" Ruby said.

"NO! Are you crazy?!" Blake said, blushing and freaking out. Ruby laughed at how Blake reacted.

"Ok. Then tell me what you can do." Ruby said.

"Alright. I'll just tell you what my special skills and abilities are." Blake said, smiling.

A/N: Ok, so that's all for now. I will try to post more chapters soon. In the mean time, Review and stuff, and also check out my other fanfics. Thanks :)


End file.
